How to lose KLAVIER in 10 days!
by rainywindydays
Summary: Klavier takes a dare, Ema needs this to pas her exam. Klavier's goal: To make her fall in love with him. Ema's goal: To make him dump her within 10 days. Simple, Ja? ....ja? emaxklavier


**HOW TO LOSE KLAVIER IN 10 DAYS.**

**So this is a little fic I made after watching the movie "How to lose a guy in 10 days" (again). Hope you enjoy it! After reading, please comment/review! Thanks! ^^**

_**Chapter 1**_

Klavier was in his office cleaning his well-polished guitars. When suddenly, a knock was heard b the door.

"Yes?" Klavier called out.

"Gavin." A voice nodded.

"Ah, Herr, Edgeworth, what can I do for you...?" Klavier glanced up as he put his guitar down.

"We...need to talk…" Miles said.

"About…?" Klavier asked.

"It's about..uhm..,. I know that…you're very experienced.. with…with…women.." Edgeworth was turning red.

Klavier raised his brow. He looked slightly smug and amused.

"Yes…and…?" Klavier knew what Edgey was getting to… But he liked teasing him.

"I…need….need…h-help…with…with…uhm….uh…" Edgeworth looked away, hiding his very red face.

"The fraulein with the whip, ja?" Klavier smirked.

"…y-yes…" Miles covered his red face with his hands, pretending to ruffle his hair.

Klavier laughed out loud.

"Herr Edgeworth, you must understand, that I can't help you. I'm good with women, yes. Bt in giving advice, I regret to tell you that I'm not that good," Klavier shook his head. "You see, my SKILL with women is a naturally born gift… Therefore I don't know HOW I do it, ja? I just do it." Klavier smiled smugly.

Miles was boiling in anger.

"Yes, and I believe humility is something you're not born with either, Gavin," Edgey glared. "Well, in that case, I'd like to see you prove it." Edgeworth smirked.

"Prove it…?" Klavier asked.

"Yes, prove to me that you can make any woman fall in love with you." Edgeworth smirked.

"Ja. Deal. I won't say no to an easy challenge. What do I get if I win?" Klavier smiled.

"…the position as chief prosecutor. And if you lose...your salary gets cut by 60% and it'll be given to me." Edgeworth smirked.

"Deal." Klavier said without hesitation.

"Good to see you're confident, Gavin." Edgeworth smiled.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Klavier flipped his hair.

"I'll pick her out from the girls at the party tonight, for Franziska's return." Edgeworth blushed at the mention of her name.

Klavier seemed to notice this and so he laughed.

"Yes, yes." Klavier said.

"You have to bring her to Franziska's farewell party 10 days later. Then I'll judge if she's 'madly in love with you'." Edgeworth smirked.

"The whipping fraulein will leave in 10 days after tomorrow?" Klavier asked.

"Yes," Edgeworth said, trying to hide his remorse.

_**Meanwhile, down at the precint.**_

"Hey, Chief…Could I take the forensics exam again?" Ema pleaded.

"For the thousandth time, NO!" The chief shouted at her.

"But..but…" Ema stammered.

"Okay, look. I'll give you a little project. If you can do it, then I'll pass you, okay?" The chief sighed.

A girl from the forensics team nudged the chief.

"What?!" The chief asked.

"Are you insane?! If you're gonna do that, give her a hard test, why don't you?! A test with her weakness!" The girl whispered.

"Like what?" The chief whispered back.

"…Men." The girl giggled.

The chief's face lightened up.

"Okay Skye. Your project is to investigate on how to lose a guy in 10 days." The chief smiled smugly.

"…okay, but why 10 days?" Ema had no objection to this, simply because she'd do anything to get into forensics. Losing a guy would be easy. It's getting one that would kill her.

"1 is too short, and on the 11th is the day we have to pass the forensics resume." The chief shrugged.

"Okay, so will it be ANY GUY?" Ema asked.

"Pick him out in the welcome back party for Ms. Von Karma tonight. A lot of guys will be there." The chief chuckled.

"Roger." Ema sighed.

_**At the party..**_

"So I just have to find a guy right?" Ema sighed.

"Yes." The chief answered.

"Okay… I'm gonna get drinks. Looking at these freaking men are driving me inasne," Ema massaged her forhead. "I wonder if It could be ? Na I don't want to dump him." Ema giggled.

_**At another end of the hall…**_

"So…who's the girl, Herr Edgey?" Klavier looked at all the girls passing him.

"Don't call me that. How about…her?" Edgeworth said, pointing to a fat woman in a dress.

"Please spare me…" Klavier acknowledged the joke and looked elsewhere.

"Ah, there…her." Edgeworth pointed to a direction.

"Her who?" Klavier looked at the direction Edgeworth was pointing at.

"Her. Long brown hair, blue dress, cute smile…um…lab coat…" Edgey laughed.

"…the fraulein detective?!" Klavier looked shocked.

"Yes." Edgeworth smirked. He knew Ema detested Kalvier. Klavier's sure to lose this one.

"Fine. This will be easy. She has liked me ever since! It's a deal." Klavier laughed, walking towards Ema.

"That's what you think, Gavin…That's what you think. Now I'm going to have enough money to buy some tea from China…and a gift for Franziska.." Edgeworth smirked as he watched Klavier's back walking towards Ema.

Hey hey! So you guys liked it? Hahaha! I've written a ton of fan fics for , a PW fan site… (not really a ton). I've posted them all here but this is the newest so far. In Court-RECORDS, I'm not getting much comments/reviews so I lost the inspiration to continue. Haha. So gimmee comments if you want an update. Haha. Thanks a bunch guys! :D


End file.
